wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Madame de Soubise
Ładujcie kolubrynę, arkabuzycrowie, hej! Lancknechty ciągną! — baczę — każdy na piersi swej Ma wreszcie święty krzyż. Krzyże się na nich Iśknią Podwójne i czerwione; — znaczone, rzekłbyś, krwią. Zapóźno już. Panny Maryi dzwon Nicdocnaż nas wytrzeźwił dzisia? Śnię ja? Zadługom pili wczora. Na duszę mą! Lecz pilim w noc świętego Bartłomieja! "Szpadę mocno zostrz, Godź ładunki świeże, Pistolety z olstr I święte szkaplerze. ad czarny Luwr Dzień pozostaje kołem: Wszemu staniem czołem! Córze mojej mów — Niech ogląda społem" Tak prawi baron stary z okniska szkliwych błon. Nielża się zmylić — wierz — gdy rozkazowa on. Bieżajcie, koniuchowie, pachoły, giermków rój! Paziowie, heroldowie, łuczników wierny strój! Jej miłość Marya- Anna schodzi już Z wieżycy krętych stopni, niby we śnie... Do ziemi halebardy — pokłon złóż! Niechaj się 'wszelki przed nią gnie pocześnie. Konie dębi strach, Że się rwą do pędu W kiściech piór i skrach Paradnego rzędu. Lecz pan rodzic wrósł W półtęcze strzemienia; Córę swą zrumienia: "Nie sromnoż ci śluz, Trwóg i zawodzenia?" "Ze cnych baronów gniazda wiedziesz się, panno ma! Z rodu, — jenże niewieście za gańbę zdawna ma Niewczesny szloch, — a to dla prawych wróż, Że z lękliwego łona łacno się leże tchórz. Podniesie wzrok, a zapuść niżej kwew. W konie! Pachoły zadmijcie w rogi wieszcze! Sekwana we mgłach broczy się by krew. Na żywy Bóg! Chcę widzieć więcej jeszcze".. "Wże wyrasta gród; Dołem par się snowa... Bacz! pod krwawy wschód Siedziba królowa. Straż u Luwru bram... Co? drżysz z za zasłony Pod śmiertnymi dzwony? Z za okniska ram Król. — Oddać pokłony". I tedy baron stary, na piersiach znacząc krzyż, Na Katarzyny dwór w krużganki idzie wzwyż. Córa usiadła w dole, pod głaźnych stołbców słup, Zasię człowiecze ciało westchnęło z pod jej stóp. "Jam jeszcze żyw... jam żywy, wasza mość! Strzymajcie się, podajcie mi swą rękę, A tako duszy mej zmażecie złość, — Bo będę słuchał mszy, — na Bożą mękę!" — "Hugonoto, słysz" (Marya-Anna rzecze) "Szkaplerz weź i krzyż się w pieczę Zbądź śmiertelnych zmór, Zzuj rdzawą zbroicę I weź tę gromnicę! Ja ubłagam dwór, — Ty — błagaj Dziewicę". I Marya rozkazuje, by orszak wiernych sług TV opończy pazia za nią rannego na koń zwlókł. Każe mu zdjąć z ramienia zbyt ważkie pasy zbrój, Zarzuca mu na piersie płaszcz aksamitny swój, Kładnie relikwiarz własny na koral srogich ran, I ludziom swym oświadcza niewzruszona: "Wiernym kościoła synem jest ten szlachetny pan, O czem w świątyni Bożej was przekona". O, święty Eustachy! Jakiż krwawy tłum Okropnymi strachy Zalega twój tum? Włóczy stosy ciał Pośród wirydarza, Szydzi i znieważa I czyni z nich wał U stopni ołtarza! Na rok, w którym żyjemy, spuść Panie łaskę Swą! Niewiasty te i męże — zaprawdę — ludzie są. Ich tłum zalega nawę (z chóru Te Deum grzmi ) I żywe serce ludzkie szarpie i pławi w krwi. Wyrwane z piersi wodza, oną-że przemógł grzech, I przeżarł jako trąd odstępczy błąd Kalwina. Tłumy je rwą. Szyderstwa wrą i śmiech — Dzielą się krwią: "To cud chleba i wina!". Szalejącym wkrąg Mnich zamaskowany Czyta z Księgi-Ksiąg Psalmowe peany. Celebruje śpiew Z organnymi szumy, — Zasię z rąk na tłumy Trzykroć strząsa krew Skroś pomroczne tumy. "Przepuśćcie" rzeszom każe. Zdzierżyć przysięgę trza: Klęlim się szczędzić wszystkie, dla których świętą nisza! Przepuśćcie! Owo dwoje pacholąt baczę tam... Jeszcze nie rzezać ich! W świątyni wara wam! Póki są tu — pod moją pieczą są: (Dla wszystkich kościół mój — rzekł Paweł święty) Tutaj — jam włady żywotem ich i krwią, Gdy wyjdą — rozrządzicie pacholęty". "Bez rodzica tu Wam się zdaję w pieczę!". Dwakroć, jak bez tchu, Marya-Anna rzecze. "On poszedł na dwór, Ja — w was zadufana — Wiedę tego Pana Błagać Łaski wzór, By nań była zlana!" Lecz ranny przerzute Annie: "Nierychło Wasza mość! Nie zbawisz ciała mego — zakrótkim już tu gość. Lecz mi swej ręki zwól, a zbędę wszelkich win, I zginę jako prawy twego kościoła syn. Diuk jestem de Soubise. Weź ze mną ślub! Już nie zacięży ci on ślub księżęcy: Na jeden li to dzień! W kościoła grób Wszedłem dziś snadź, bym zeń nie wyszedł więcej". Ciecze krwawy szlak... "Jestźeś żoną moją" —"Górze!" rzekła "tak". Dłonie ich się spoją — Żeni jeden ruch Jego wzrok w zachwycie W Maryi odbicie Śle żywota duch — I zbiega zeń życie. Tako się Marya-Anna księżną z tym stała dniem. Zaczem zrzekła się kornie władyctwa lennych ziem, Na Jezusową brać przelała skarbów zdrój I własnem nadto wianem dar zbogaciła swój. Dziewicze serce, zranione nadmiar wcześnie, Nie przetrwa długo, że bolu czerw je zgryzł: W klasztorze na Saintonge w dwudziestej życia wieśnie Zgasła dziewicza wdowa po diuku de Soubise. Kategoria:Alfred de Vigny Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku francuskim